The Wedding
by blueguacamole
Summary: If the first tear drops from your right eye it's from happiness, but from the left it's pain. Zoro learned it the hard way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, hmm… **

**This is my first fan fiction so please be kind and point out my grammar mistakes so I can correct them before anyone else notices.**

**Anyway, happy April fool's day people!**

* * *

If the first tear drops from your right eye it's from happiness, but from the left it's pain.

It was a beautiful spring day: cloudless blue sky, sakura blossoms flew all over the place and nice warm weather. It was a perfect day fit for a wedding for special couples in love. Zoro looked at the joyous scene in front of him: Sanji and Nami starring into each others' eyes. The happiness of the place was so overwhelming it made him sick. He knew he shouldn't have this kind of thought. It's Sanji's important day after all, the day Sanji had been waiting for months to arrive. Zoro looked down at his hands, at a small scar and memories came rushing back to mock him once more...

_Zoro had fever because of the lesions; Sanji was the one who wiped Zoro with wet cloth and fed him chicken soup despite Zoro's occasional protests. Sanji didn't leave his side for days nor did he sleep much. Zoro woke up to find Sanji slumping on the chair next to his bed. He even had to wrap a thin blanket around the cook. Zoro remembered shaking his head, a small smile lighted up his face._

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

_Sanji was so tired he leant his head on Zoro and fell asleep. Zoro took a long look at the sleeping man, who looked so vulnerable and vowed to protect him from whoever tried to harm him._

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

_Zoro threw Sanji's cigarettes away, the whole thing. Sanji cursed and tried to kick him. The human marimo looked him in the eyes, told Sanji he wished he would stop smoking. Sanji did. Zoro was astonished; he had never thought he had that much influence on Sanji and began considering his chance. Poor marimo didn't know Nami was the real reason behind the act. He wasn't blinded by love; he could see how Sanji fawned over girls. Maybe love made him see things the way he wanted to see them but not the way they really were._

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

_Sanji slipped a ring on Zoro's finger._

_"Vena amoris means vein of love. This vein ran directly from the heart to the fourth finger of the left hand. Do you think it will look good on Nami-San?"_

_Zoro felt like lightening had struck him. He was left stunned while Sanji, who took no notice, continued talking about his wedding plans. Zoro left hand clutched another ring he had been planning to propose Sanji with. That ring was later thrown in the sea, never to be seen again._

_That night they fought in the kitchen. Sanji was so angry he threw a kitchen knife at Zoro, knowing the man would move his hand out of the way; he didn't._

_"I'm sorry Sanji. I shouldn't have acted this way. I'm just tired. Forgive me," Zoro said with a forced smile as he wiped the blood from his hand._

_"No, I'm sorry I hurt you. You idiot should have moved out of the way. You have no idea how I hate to see you hurt. Let's go find Chopper."_

_You are either blind or closing your eyes then. _

_Zoro thought bitterly._

_"I'm okay. I'm just tired. Good night Sanji."_

_Zoro dragged himself out of the kitchen and retreated to his bedrstoom. Sanji ared after him, trying to comprehend what had happened._

_"That shitty marimo is damn confusing," he cursed._

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He understood it now, understood it all too well.

_You really know you love someone when all you want is for them to be happy, even if that means that you are not a part of it. Too bad I don't get to be a part of your beautiful dream.  
_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zoro walked to the altar, took a deep breath to get himself together and with a smile on his lips he said,

"Congratulations, Sanji. I'm happy for you, both of you."

A single drop of tear fell from his left eyes. The couples thanked him then turned to chat with other people who came up to congratulate them. Those friends saw his tear and thought it's from happiness, not really gave it real thought.

Little did they know

**End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Do you believe in the first tear theory? Whenever I cry the first tear always drops from my left eye though.  
**


End file.
